<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Found My Home by bobbyscats (122195z)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816479">I Found My Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/122195z/pseuds/bobbyscats'>bobbyscats (122195z)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Drive in Straight Line [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>iKON (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Double B, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Van Life, cringey quote at the end, double b lives in a van, hanbin is so smitten by bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26816479</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/122195z/pseuds/bobbyscats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanbin realizes how beautiful Bobby is for the first time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jiwon | Bobby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Just Drive in Straight Line [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889896</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Found My Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>surprise haha</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s a nice, chilly day in Mokpo, South Korea and Bobby just pulled and parked his camper a few blocks away from SeaWorld Express Ferry. He stretched out his limbs because he just drove approximately 4 hours all the way from Seoul to Mokpo.</p><p> </p><p>He then sits up from the driver seat to wake up his two passengers who have been passed out the whole 4 hours of travel. They left Seoul when the sun wasn’t even out yet, Bobby thinks it was around 3:30 or 4 in the morning? He then mutters series of curses for the two who left him all alone driving. He’s just thankful that he had a sound system installed in his RV that kept him company. His music never failed to keep him wide awake even at such an early time of the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby then steps his foot on the second step of the ladder, enough for him peep at the two who are sleeping. Hanbin is wrapped in a thick comforter on his own bed while Jinhwan is on Bobby’s. The weather is getting colder because they’re in last weeks of November, which meant Winter will start soon.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a nice weather for cuddles, to be honest, that Bobby suddenly wanted to snuggle next to Jinhwan, who’s under his thick Pooh designed comforter, Bobby's starting to feel his sleepiness kick in now. But since the older has to leave today Bobby only climbs up until he was kneeling between the two foldable beds and decides to wake Jinhwan up first.</p><p> </p><p>They actually came there in Mokpo to drop Jinhwan off at the ferry. Since his whole week of busking in Seoul just ended yesterday, he’s given a time to head home for today. Of course, Bobby didn’t hesitate to drive Jinhwan all the way to the ferry.</p><p> </p><p>The previous week has been nothing else but fun for Bobby. His RV was parked near Jinhwan’s assigned dorm in Hongdae for that whole week. Bobby and Hanbin mostly spent the week watching Jinhwan’s practice and the actual busking, that they’re barely staying inside the van anymore. Like, the longest time they spend there is only to sleep when it’s night time.</p><p> </p><p>Jinhwan’s band members are nice. Bobby can see that Jinhwan already formed a strong bond with them. There’s this one member who caught their attention, his name is Yechan. The guy plays violin for the band and Bobby thinks it was such a unique asset for their band that they have a violinist. It makes their songs more interesting, and Bobby was beyond glad that Jinhwan’s angelic vocals are paired with such a powerful band.</p><p> </p><p>Amidst Jinhwan’s busking, Hanbin also spent his time selling his father’s collection. Bobby was more willing to help, and it wasn’t really a hassle since Bobby knew the best courier that can rest assure handle the paintings with care specially when they’re bound internationally.  </p><p> </p><p>It was nice to spend time with two people he values a lot. Jinhwan, well, he has known the older ever since they’ve been introduced as cousins to each other when Jinhwan went to have a month-long vacation in Mr. Wang’s house. It was the very first time for Bobby, as a 7-year-old boy, to actually have a playmate that time. So, they became really close since then.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin, on the other hand, has been really friendly towards Jinhwan. Jinhwan treated the two of them like they are his little brothers since he’s a year older than Hanbin and Bobby who are both 21.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Bobby was scared that they wouldn’t get along, specially from the fuss they had before– in which Bobby had chosen to stay for Hanbin rather than to go and support Jinhwan’s busking, if Hanbin didn’t move in, Bobby would’ve stayed longer in Gyeonggi-do and miss Jinhwan’s busking. But just like how fast Bobby got comfortable with Hanbin, it was the same for Jinhwan as well. Maybe Bobby only got worried because Jinhwan might think that he’s replaced, yet there’s really no reason to worry because Jinhwan’s not the petty type of person.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby thinks he knows Hanbin really well now. A month is a pretty long time, specially that they haven’t been separated since then, not even a day.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?” Is the first thing that Jinhwan groans out while Bobby nudges him.</p><p> </p><p>“7:30? I think?” Bobby answers, Jinhwan slowly gets up to shift on a sitting position.</p><p> </p><p>As if on cue, an alarm starts to ring. And Bobby already knew that it is Hanbin’s.</p><p> </p><p>One thing that Bobby learned about his roommate, or should we say <em>vanmate</em>, is that he always wakes up at 7:30am in the morning. Though, Bobby finds the sound of Hanbin’s alarm so <em>fucking</em> annoying, it’s actually nice and <em>really</em> kind for Hanbin to wake up that early because he never misses to make breakfast. And ever since Hanbin moved in, Bobby has been waking up to the smell of his now favorite aroma of coffee, (Coffee maker is one of the things that Hanbin brought along with him) along with either the smell of sizzling bacon, eggs being fried, or bread being toasted in butter. Bobby has never been so thankful before for owning a portable gas stove.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin is so diligent that Bobby secretly thinks that he's is such a <em>wifey</em> <em>material</em>, but let’s not go there.</p><p> </p><p>“Argh! I now have one thing I hate about Hanbin! His fucking alarm!” Jinhwan complains upon hearing the ear-splitting sound coming from Hanbin’s phone which got turned off in just a few moments by Hanbin who still have his eyes half-closed. Bobby didn’t even flinch since he’s been hearing that for a week now.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning hyung, sorry for that.” Hanbin says, rubbing his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Morning Bin. Ya, you always hear that sound every morning? That sucks.” Jinhwan greets Hanbin first before turning to Bobby, who only nods in response. Then Jinhwan stands up and called dibs on the bathroom saying that he has to leave at 9am.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hyung, I think Bobby’s already used to it 'cause he sleeps like a baby, and only wakes up once he smells the breakfast I make.” Hanbin says while arranging his bed, and Bobby rolls his eyes at him before letting himself fall unto his own bed before wrapping himself with the Pooh blanket.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanbin, if Bobby treats you like a servant, don’t hesitate to tell me.” Jinhwan says to the younger right after he finished gathering his clothes then he proceeds to shut the bathroom door.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin only chuckles.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby is now going to try and catch up for the sleep he missed, then Hanbin kneeled on the space between their beds.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, don’t fall asleep too deep. Let’s eat breakfast together with Jinhwan hyung before he goes.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby only hums, not bothering to open his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And then, he almost feels his sleepiness drift away when Hanbin gently patted his head twice before turning away and climbing down the ladder. Bobby opened one of his eyes and he swore he was able to read Hanbin’s lips muttering, ‘<em>His hair is so soft</em>.’ before his head completely disappears from his sight when Hanbin fully climbed down the ladder.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby fell asleep with a lingering feeling of a hand caressing his hair, he tries not to smile at that thought.</p><p> </p><p>It was an hour when Bobby feels someone nudging his foot. He opens his eyes to see Jinhwan’s half body at the end of the bed, all dressed up and ready to go out.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, breakfast time.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby groans, guess he’ll just have to catch up on his sleep later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for the ride, Bap! I’ll miss you! ” Jinhwan says then hugs Bobby afterwards. Hanbin is standing close behind them, smiling.</p><p> </p><p>“And Hanbin, thanks for the breakfast! The fried rice is so good! You should definitely start a business! Like a moving food truck or something, of course <em>if</em> Bobby would agree.” Jinhwan winks and Hanbin laughs, shaking his head. Bobby turns to them, thinking that Jinhwan’s idea is actually nice.</p><p> </p><p>“I can agree on that.” Bobby says.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re joking.” Hanbin points to him, and Jinhwan only laughs.</p><p> </p><p>“When will you go back in Seoul?” Bobby asks Jinhwan before he goes.</p><p> </p><p>“After New Year. I wanna spend Christmas with my family, of course. You’re also free to come celebrate with us Bob, and Hanbin too.”</p><p> </p><p>Bobby wasn’t able to respond anymore because Jinhwan already needed to go.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They're now back inside the van. They decided to park there for a few more hours, so Bobby can catch up on his sleep. It’s only 9:30 in the morning and Hanbin doesn’t know what to do. He’s just lying on his bed as well, glancing at the sleeping boy from time to time.</p><p> </p><p><em>He looks so cuddly</em>…  He stops his mind from thinking further and shakes his head before turning his body on the other side.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin’s worried because things might feel a little bit different now. The previous week didn’t feel like he moved out at all, instead it felt more like a week out with friends, since they’re constantly going outside for Jinhwan’s week of busking. But now that they just dropped Jinhwan off at the pier, things just sunk in to him.</p><p> </p><p>That he’s, for real, living in this moving home. Just Bobby and him. No more Jinhwan crashing in the camper after his busking, meaning it will only be the two of them in this four-wheeled vehicle now.</p><p> </p><p>Things are about to get real and he’s kinda nervous.</p><p> </p><p>Who is he kidding, there’s really no reason to feel worried! Bobby has been nothing else but welcoming. He doesn’t make Hanbin feel like there are boundaries, it’s like, every amenity in this camper is his as well. Not that it’s a lot, but it’s enough to put them in convenience. What’s Bobby’s are also his, except for the clothes and toiletries of course.</p><p> </p><p>So, Hanbin does his best to return back the kindness. Like, being responsible with their food.</p><p> </p><p>He really doesn’t mind doing the cooking. Even when Bobby always initiates to just eat outside, Hanbin still insists to do so. Hanbin would always say that outside food isn’t healthy. Plus, seeing Bobby’s thankful smile after consuming what he made oddly feels rewarding for him. There were also instances in which Bobby would playfully burp near his ear to show him how much he enjoyed the meal. Others would find it weird and disgusting, but it makes Hanbin laugh and feel giddy for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>They're really getting way too comfortable with each other now.</p><p> </p><p>Although, he will admit that preparing food is a bit challenging nowadays, because he now has to go out to the store more often than before. The storage here in Bobby’s camper is not that spacious, meaning he can only buy a few and can only buy more when it runs out. It’s a good thing that the previous place where they parked has a nearby market. He concluded that Bobby probably considers those things too whenever he looks for a place to park.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin glances at Bobby again. Seems like the boy won’t wake up anytime soon, so Hanbin decides to clean around, making sure to put everything back to its place as if it wasn’t moved.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby woke up around lunch time, almost the same time as Hanbin got back from ordering a take out because he’s somehow lazy to cook now after tidying this and that.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go for a car wash.” Bobby says as he folds the mini table. They just finished eating and Bobby’s in charge of tidying the area in the middle of the camper where they ate.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin, who was now sitting on the bean bag, looked up at him. Hanbin just polished every surface he can reach, but it seemed like Bobby didn’t notice because he just thought about bringing the camper to the car wash. He pouts.</p><p> </p><p>“But I already cleaned here and there…”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I noticed, Bin, thank you. But the next time around, tell me so I can help as well.” Bobby smiles.</p><p> </p><p>“By carwash, I meant, the exterior? And then after the car wash, let’s go out for a dinner. My treat this time. Consider it as a welcoming party and <em>uhmm</em> what else? A thank you for cleaning the inside of the van?” Bobby laughs at the last phrase he said, then he proceeds to the driver seat. Hanbin follows him to sit on the passenger seat, “Okay.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It’s a self-service car wash.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I thought it’s a car wash where you pay people to clean your car.” Hanbin says, looking through the window. There are a few car owners washing theirs in a designated area, consisting the water hose, soap, squeegee and cloths.</p><p> </p><p>“Those are for older generation. In our age, washing car together is considered as hanging out.” Bobby says as he maneuvers the van to a space where they can wash it. Hanbin gapes at him.</p><p> </p><p>“I used to feel so lonely whenever I wash the RV, but now that there are two of us, maybe this time it would be fun.” He winks.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They are indeed having fun. So much fun.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey Hanbin.” Hanbin is busy scrubbing the mag wheel when he hears Bobby calling him from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah?” He turns around, only to be greeted by a spurt of warm water aimed by Bobby who was standing a few meters away.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya!“ Hanbin stands up, charging over Bobby who couldn’t contain his laugh that he didn’t notice that Hanbin already snatched the water hose out from his hands. Then Hanbin aims the nozzle on top of Bobby’s head, complete soaking his hair, down to his shirt.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby yelps, dodging away from the water as he runs (carefully without slipping) away. Hanbin continued to laugh as he chases the other.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby then halts and turns around at the same time, too quick that Hanbin almost bumps on his chest.</p><p> </p><p>From the small space between them, Bobby sees Hanbin’s cheek flush, so Hanbin turns away quickly. Bobby thinks it turned pink because of the warm water, but for Hanbin, he got flustered from the way Bobby looked as he turned around to face Hanbin so suddenly.</p><p> </p><p>It is playing in slow motion and on fucking loop now.</p><p> </p><p>The image of Bobby's wet hair flipping causing droplets to hit Hanbin’s face, Bobby’s bunny smile and Bobby’s heavy pants from running kept repeating inside his head. And it’s undeniably <em>beautiful</em>.</p><p> </p><p>What happened after that was a blur and now Hanbin finds himself laughing <em>again</em>.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin is aiming the water hose towards Bobby who is acting like he’s one of those sexy commercial models for car shampoo. The other car owners are looking at them weirdly now. They kept playing around that it’s guaranteed that they wouldn’t be able to finish before sundown.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, hold on, hold on- I wanna to take a picture so I can send it to Jinhwan.” Hanbin laughs, drying his hands to fish for his phone in his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re <em>that</em> close to Jinhwan already?!”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m friendly.” Hanbin winks, before pointing his phone camera towards Bobby’s direction who’s keeping his character on.</p><p> </p><p>“Damn it, Bobby, just pose for a sec and don’t move!” He playfully complains because Bobby kept moving resulting for the photos being blurry.</p><p> </p><p>“Just take a video instead!”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin does so and pressed record. He has a habit of zooming in and out for fun, because he personally thinks the certain effect makes the video’s cinematography nice and funny to watch. But today, he realized that it’s a wrong move.</p><p> </p><p>As he zoomed in, he was able to notice how Bobby’s bicep flex as he tried to reach for the upper area of the window.  He has his grip tightened to keep himself from falling, causing his veins to pop out and be completely visible.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>That's so fucking hot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin feels his throat getting clogged so he tries to swallow the lump that he feels. But, fuck, he can still feel it there, that he somehow finds it difficult to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>He stops recording, slowly retracts his hand down, and puts his phone back inside his pocket.</p><p> </p><p>He gulps again, Bobby’s beautiful laugh was playing inside his head like it’s his favorite tune now.</p><p> </p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p> </p><p>It’s confirmed. He's infatuated with Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>This is what scares him the most. Developing feelings for Bobby. The guy he lives with.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it, he'll see this guy every day. Bobby has been nothing else but lovable and..pretty and.. sexy. There’s no doubt that he'd find it hard to get rid of this tiny crush he’s feeling right now.</p><p> </p><p>It isn’t a shocking news to Hanbin though, for him to fall for a guy. Hanbin is openly bisexual. Flirted with some girls and had a boyfriend before. Named Koo Junhoe. Known as the tall, handsome, funny guy with a good voice in their campus. They broke up when Hanbin had to drop out of school. (He’s still mad at Junhoe for leaving him at such a rough time of his life. But he’s over him now, he doesn’t even know where that Junhoe is at this moment.)</p><p> </p><p>The thought of being infatuated with Bobby never really crossed his mind since he met him, not until now.</p><p> </p><p><em>God</em>, he didn’t notice before that Bobby could be this fucking beautiful, only now. Specially at this specific moment. Wet and nice. Hanbin suddenly wonders what would it be like to shower with him.</p><p> </p><p>He clenches his eyes quickly. <em>Not now Hanbin!</em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em>What do you fucking mean 'not now'? More like, 'not ever'! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He then goes back to helping Bobby. Acting normal, acting goofy when Bobby’s being playful, pretending as if he didn’t have a sudden realization regarding his feelings towards the other just a few moments ago.</p><p> </p><p>But it now made sense to him. Meeting Bobby only brought nice things to him so far. He earned himself a companion, it is so nice to know that he have someone by his side again whom he can trust. He got a place to stay at, it’s a bonus how they can travel as well. It’s like a fresh start for Hanbin.</p><p> </p><p>That’s why he developed a sense of regard, to give back the kindness, to care of him, to make him feel at home even if they’re only living in a small box with four wheels.</p><p> </p><p>God, it's so obvious that he’s smitten.</p><p> </p><p>He just prays that it isn’t obvious for Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>Cause what if he doesn’t want to live with someone who has feelings for him? Hanbin doesn’t wanna get kicked out!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>But... there could also be a possibility for Bobby to feel the same…</em>
</p><p> </p><p><em>Ah no no no, Hanbin</em>, stop thinking over this matter for now and just focus on making the hood of the RV squeaky clean!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They finished right after the sun sets. Just the perfect time for them to rest and have dinner afterwards.</p><p> </p><p>At this moment, Hanbin is standing behind Bobby who is now talking to the man at the counter. They’re about to pay for the water, soap, and the space they rented.</p><p> </p><p>As Hanbin watched Bobby fish for the payment in his wallet, he spotted a picture inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>A picture that somehow gave Hanbin a sense of familiarity.</p><p> </p><p>It’s a picture of an ocean. It was very familiar to him because the mixture of the colors is very similar to the painting his Dad loved, the painting that Hanbin learned to love as well throughout the years. He has a strong attachment to that painting because it’s the only thing left for him in remembrance of his deceased parents. It gave him goosebumps that the painting and the picture in Bobby’s wallet looked really similar, although from the picture, there’s a man with a child and the colors are a bit faded, but still the same colors. He’s sure they’re the same ones.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin furrows his eyebrows. He’s not sure what to think after seeing that though.</p><p> </p><p>He doesn’t want to ask directly and appear snoopy so he only shrugs it off.</p><p> </p><p>“I bet you saw that, Bin?” Bobby speaks when he finished settling the transaction. Hanbin snaps his head to him.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh c’mon! I purposely unfolded it and tilted to your side a lil bit so you would see.” Bobby mumbled, pouting like a kid.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin scrunches his face, and Bobby exhales.</p><p> </p><p>“The photo..”</p><p> </p><p>“Uhuh, I actually saw, <em>sorry</em>. What about it?” Hanbin asks, tilting his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Does it look–<em>I don’t know</em>… familiar?” Bobby asks, as if attempting to ring a bell inside Hanbin’s mind.</p><p> </p><p>“It kind of does, yea. Like the painting Dad loved.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Bingo</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin was so confused.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They were supposed to eat outside, like literally outside. Bobby wanted to eat on top of his RV, saying that he wanted to watch the stars.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin thinks it was such a romantic gesture. He didn’t say it out loud, of course.</p><p> </p><p>But since the weather is cold, and both of them were already shivering to the coldness just from walking back to the area where they parked the camper with the take-out food in their hands, they realized that they can’t stay outside for too long now, let alone eat on the roof, so they ended up eating inside, with the heater on.</p><p> </p><p>“You said you’d tell me about it at dinner. We’re having dinner now, so shoot.” Hanbin urges, reminding Bobby about his fuss earlier about the picture in his wallet.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby nods, placing his chopsticks on the side for a moment before twisting his body to reach for his back pocket.</p><p> </p><p>“Hanbin, I’d like you to meet, my father.” Bobby shows him the picture, which he already saw earlier, only now he can see it clearer. It’s really the colors triggering something inside of him again, like, it makes him miss his parents.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m guessing the little one is you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Bobby answers, smiling without showing his teeth. Hanbin nods, mouthing a <em>kiyeowo</em>. Though, at the back of Hanbin’s mind, he’s still wondering why would Bobby connect this to the painting. He watches Bobby who looks like he has a lot more things to say.</p><p> </p><p>“My father.. I don’t have a memory of him.” Bobby continues.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin stops eating as he listens to Bobby intently.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p> </p><p>“At the age of four, I was put for an adoption. Jinhwan’s uncle took me in and raised me as his own. I didn’t know I was adopted 'til I was eight, until he gave me this picture and told me that the man right here is my real father. That time, finding that out didn’t affect me, instead I only admired the picture. I’ve always envied the four-year-old me, that he got to see such beautiful scenery. I wondered how the ocean breeze would feel as it brushes against my face, I wondered how fun it would be to play by the seashore and how salty the seawater would be. I’ve always wondered about the ocean, because I couldn’t remember visiting one.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin wanted to reach out and hold Bobby’s hand.</p><p> </p><p>“But as I aged more, I started to feel the grief. And it’s ugly because I didn’t even know who I would grieve for since I have no memory of <em>them</em>. All I know is that I was mad at them, that I find it unfair that they left me. I’m still not sure where they are, up to this day. Every night I ask, are they dead? Or they lived? If they did, did they build a family? Are they getting visited by their children? If they lived, are they looking for me? If they’re alive, do they still love me? Or.. did they <em>even</em> love me?”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin really wanted to hold Bobby’s hand, caress them and assure him that he’s loved.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby... you are so brave for opening this up to me.” Hanbin says, before he shifts his leg, crawling to kneel beside Bobby.</p><p> </p><p>“Can I hug you?<em> I mean</em>- do you, need a hug?” Hanbin opens his arms, slightly chuckling. Seems like Hanbin’s a brave one too for initiating a hug.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby snorts before nodding, and Hanbin didn’t hesitate to engulf him by his arms. He smiles, patting the small of Bobby's back as he feels Bobby lean towards him. This feels nice. He hopes Bobby would feel the comfort Hanbin wishes to give.</p><p> </p><p>“Ya, what does this have to do with the painting then?” Hanbin leans away, but his hands still haven’t left Bobby’s upper arms so he lets go of them, shifting a bit farther that his back hits the mini fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckles before answering, “Yeah, be patient. My story is almost there.”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin furrows his brows.</p><p> </p><p>“As I was saying, I was feeling so much anger towards them that I wanna stop seeing this,” He stops, pointing at the picture, specifically at his father with the 4-year-old Bobby, “That I only wanted to see the ocean.” He continues.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin is biting his lip now.</p><p> </p><p>“I was 11, when I ended up painting…” Bobby trails off, eyes traveling to the area where they both agreed to place the frame, which is behind the passenger seat.</p><p> </p><p>They are both silent for a while.</p><p> </p><p>“So you’re saying that… you did that.” Hanbin says, Bobby nods.</p><p> </p><p>“There’s <em>no way</em>… My dad bought that when I was–"</p><p> </p><p>“–13. I sold that when I was 13. The first painting I sold.” Bobby cuts him off, making Hanbin’s jaw drop.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what to say.” The shocked boy mumbles and Bobby turns to him, “Wow?” Bobby says in a suggestive tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea, <em>wow</em>. Small world.” Hanbin says, still finding it surreal.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought so too.” Bobby says, sipping from his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Then, why didn’t you say that earlier? I looked dumb praising the painting so much, not knowing that you little rascal made it.” Hanbin says, lightly punching Bobby’s bicep before crawling back to where he was sitting earlier.</p><p> </p><p>Bobby chuckles, “I wasn’t ready to open up about... you know, my parents? I can’t just say, <em>oh hey! I actually made that painting when I was 11</em>!”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin slowly nods.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that I practiced that monologue for a whole week?” He jokes, making Hanbin roll his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“All jokes aside but you’re such a good painter, Bobby.” Hanbin compliments him as they now continued to eat. Bobby shrugs, playfully acting arrogantly. He looks so cute that Hanbin wanna slap him.</p><p> </p><p>“Heck yeah, I am.”  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They’re now lying parallel to each other on their own beds, facing the ceiling of the RV, when Hanbin comes up with a question to ask.</p><p> </p><p>“Bobby, can I ask something…”</p><p> </p><p>The other only hums.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin gulps before speaking,</p><p> </p><p>“Are you out travelling to find the answers to your questions?”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin heard shuffling of sheets so he twisted his body to see that Bobby is now facing him. They’re now facing each other, with just the space between their beds separating them. </p><p> </p><p>“Questions? Like about my parents?”</p><p> </p><p>“Y-yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>Even through the dim surrounding, Hanbin can see Bobby’s face. He sees the other blink a couple of times, perhaps thinking of an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Not really…”</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin waits for him to continue.</p><p> </p><p>“I left the house to find my home.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>A house is made of walls and beams; a home is built with love and dreams.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“And I think I just found it.” Bobby adds, smiling fondly at Hanbin, who suddenly feels his throat being clogged <em>again.</em></p><p> </p><p>Shit.</p><p> </p><p>Hanbin thinks this isn't a simple infatuation anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>posting this before i officially start college tomorrow!! oh- and bobby's ost too!! </p><p>ps. the violinist that I mentioned, Yechan, is a member of an actual band, Lucy! Please check them out if you can, they're very talented and pure 🥺  One of their songs inspired me to start this series, titled Straight Line!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>